Parental Instinct
by supergirl3684
Summary: Missing Scene season 3, episode 19, Tabula Rasa; takes place during the flashback of the episode. Hotch isn't happy that Morgan made the leap to try and save Matloff and decides to handle it in a parental manner.


**PARENTAL INSTINCTS **

_**SUMMARY: Missing Scene season 3, episode 19, Tabula Rasa; takes place during the flashback of the episode. Hotch isn't happy that Morgan made the leap to try and save Matloff and decides to handle it in a parental manner.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Just the usual. I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters; nor do I make any money off them…well, damn, I'm depressed now! **_

_**WARNING: Spanking**_

_**A/N: **__**QUESTION**__**: What do you get when you mix a highly emotionally unstable, sleep deprived author with a dash of anger over letting her hard drive be wiped w/out realizing she didn't backed her FINISHED story on her USB port (thus losing said story), and a healthy dose of Criminal Minds?**_

_**ANSWER**__**: The story below…I hope you all like! I wrote the spanking scene differently then I usually do so while I wait for the outcome, I'm gonna go hide under my bed. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

There's nothing but silence from either agent on the two roof tops; both trying to calm their rapidly beating, though for different reasons, hearts. FBI Agent Derrick Morgan was feeling his adrenaline slowing, unable to believe that he'd made the jump from one roof top to the other; he was also feeling guilt over not being able to get to the man, unsub or not, in time.

FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner's heart was beating so rapidly because he'd been helpless to stop his subordinate from making the jump. He'd been able to only watch in shock horror as the younger man's body flew through the air on its own accord. In the second or two it'd taken for Morgan to land, Hotch had wondered wildly what he'd tell the other man's mother. He'd met Mrs. Morgan when Derrick had first been assigned to his team; she'd come to help him with the move. At that time, Morgan had been the youngest agent on his team, and Hotch had been quick to promise the woman to keep an eye on her only son.

Movement brought Hotch's focus back to his agent. He couldn't stop himself from flinching when Morgan went to take a step but almost went down. Morgan couldn't stop the groan of pain that was loud enough to be heard by his boss.

"Morgan," Hotch called out worried.

"I'm fine Hotch," Morgan waved him off, "Just a sprain. I'll meet you down there."

"I'm coming to you," Hotch protested, "don't move."

"I'm fine," Morgan reiterated, the pain causing him to have a bit of an edge to his words, "I'll meet you in the alley."

"You're going to do as your told for _once_," Hotch reprimanded sternly, "Move an inch and find yourself suspended."

Morgan turned his head in shock, his jaw opened slightly. Seeing the look of intense anger in his boss's gaze he decided not to push the issue and instead stayed where he stood.

After making sure his subordinate wasn't about to disobey him, Hotch ran off the roof and made his way across to him. He got to the second roof in time to see Morgan doing his best to stay off of his right ankle.

There was no hesitation in Hotch's steps as he rushed to the younger man's side and took the foot in his hand, "Where does it hurt?"

"It's just a sprain," Morgan protested, jerking his foot back when his boss touched the sore ankle, "Don't do that!" A stern gaze had him huffing in exasperation, "I landed funny and sprained the ankle. I'll wrap it when we get back; I'm fine."

"Take a few steps," Hotch dared as he stepped back, close enough to catch him if he fell but far enough away not to be crowding.

Morgan stood up straight, not about to show the pain he was in. He managed a step and was able, barely, to hide the wince; his next step was no more than a shuffle as he couldn't bare his weight on his right foot enough to pick up his left one. It was the following step that about took him down again. Before he could actually hit pavement, he found himself roughly drawn upward.

He could say nothing when his gaze met the gaze of his boss who had fire in his eyes.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hotch didn't say anything as he quickly and efficiently picked his agent up, lifting him over his right shoulder and started for the stairs that would take them off the roof.

Finding himself lifted, Morgan had been stunned. When he found laid across his boss's shoulder he was in disbelief. As he realized Hotch's intent he shook himself enough to protest.

"Hotch," Morgan all but yelped, "Put me down…Hotch!" The older man's silence irritated him as he began to squirm, "Come on man, put me down."

"Stay still," Hotch warned him, tightening his hold. As he began the trek across the roof he wondered at the fact that Morgan wasn't all that tough to carry.

He knew the younger man was almost pure muscle and with his height, Hotch had been thankful that the only stairs he'd have to go down where the ones from the roof to the last floor where they could then take the elevator. Now that he was actually carrying Morgan, Hotch worried if the younger man was eating enough and made a note to make sure he ate a decent lunch while at work.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt the younger man he was carrying start to squirm even more, "Don't move Derrick; I don't want to drop you."

"Damn it Hotch! This isn't funny," Morgan growled. "Put me down man…NOW!"

Hotch didn't even hesitate as he suddenly raised his free hand and brought it crashing down on Morgan's upturned backside twice. _***Swat, Swat***_

Hotch ordered sternly, "Stay still and watch the attitude."

Morgan stilled as the sting of the swat seemed to bloom. His mind couldn't seem to process what exactly had happened, "What…you can't…what?"

Hotch didn't bother to say anything else as he finally began to climb down the stairs. He made it to the landing between the first part of stairs and the second before Morgan found his voice.

"You can't do that," Morgan tried to get leverage to get himself released.

"Derrick, I'm telling you for the last time," Hotch warned, seething as stopped at the landing, "Stay. Still."

"No," Morgan refuted, "Put me down! I don't need your help!"

When Morgan realized his squirming was getting him nowhere, he decided to try something else. Putting his hands on his boss' upper back he pushed up, hoping that Hotch would feel threatened by the uneven distribution of his weight and would put him down.

Sadly for him, his actions just served to further fuel his boss' anger.

Hotch lowered the younger man, but before Morgan could smirk at being released, Hotch threw his foot up on a step above him and bent Morgan over the now raised leg.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It wasn't until the swats started to fall that Derrick Morgan realized the predicament he'd gotten himself into. With his right ankle already swollen he was unable to put his weight on it; leaving only his left foot for him to bare his weight and therefore leaving him unable to stand and dislodge himself from his current position.

He tried to make use of his hands but Hotch quickly got his free hand behind his back and held there firmly. The arm that was tucked between the two bodies didn't have much leeway, leaving the younger agent at the mercy of his boss.

"Hotch let me go," Morgan tried to keep his voice even but was quickly losing the battle as Hotch started swatting his upturned backside.

"When I give you an order," Hotch growled, "I expect you to obey it! I told you to stay still and watch the attitude. I gave you a warning and you failed to heed it; this is the consequence."

"You can't do this!" Morgan wiggled as much as he could considering his position. "Damn it Hotch, this isn't funny!" When the swats didn't stop Morgan finally bit out, "You're just pissed that I jumped!"

"You know, you pulled a similar stunt your first year on the team," Hotch's tone was conversational, completely ignoring the younger man's raving, "And you said, you'd never do it again. Then six months later, Gideon had to call you into his office and all but read you the riot act because you pulled of a similar stunt _again_."

Morgan winced as the blows seemed to come down harder. He didn't remember it ever hurting this much before!

"Hotch," He started again, "you don't…"

His boss simply raised his voice to be heard over his, "_Then_ last year you put yourself in danger _again_ and that time _I_ called you into my office. Six months ago, you promised, you swore up and down that you would never put yourself in additional harm's way ever again. And I told you, that if you did, the repercussions would be severe. Do you remember that?"

Morgan remained silent, not willing to speak, less he showed Hotch that the spanking was starting to affect him.

He hadn't counted on Hotch raising him higher over his knee so that he was on his tip toes and letting the swats fall on the under curve where thighs met backside. He knew sitting down would be difficult for awhile.

"Do you remember that?" Hotch asked again, his tone demanding an answer.

"Yes," Morgan finally bit out, unable to keep his voice even. Despite his best efforts, tears were threatening to fall and he knew that if his boss kept it up they would fall, "Hotch…man, stop, please?"

Hearing the hitch in his agent's voice, Aaron Hotchner wanted nothing more than to stop the spanking and pretend like it never happened. However, he knew that if he stopped then, the only thing he would get was Morgan's contempt and not his understanding.

"You're a good agent Derrick," Hotch didn't stop his swats from coming though he did lighten them slightly, wanting his Agent to be able to think. "You could reach the top but you won't if you get yourself killed."

"I was trying to save him," Morgan bit out, his anger back as he thought of how unfair it was that he was getting punished for trying to save the unsub who had a lot to answer for.

"What. About. You," Hotch let his hand fall harder with each word causing Morgan to let out his first yelp. "What if you hadn't made it? What if you had landed in the same position Matloff had? What if you managed to get yourself up but then Matloff starts to panic and grabs on to you? So I ask again, what about you?"

"I'm sorry alright," Morgan all but yelled, unable to stop his tears from falling.

"It's not alright," Hotch snapped back, taking a deep breath to calm his angry nerves, "It's not alright to put yourself in danger. Our jobs are dangerous enough without adding to it. If you can't worry about yourself, worry about your family. Whether you like it or not, this team is a family; Reid looks up to you like an older brother. What would you have me tell him? What would you have me tell your mom if something happened to you? What should I tell your sisters?"

Try as me might, Hotch's mentioning his mom and sister, cut straight to Morgan's heart and he couldn't stop the fresh wave of tears that fell down his face. Even though his sobs were quiet, Hotch could feel the younger man's body trembling.

"This doesn't happen again," Hotch ordered, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Morgan answered quickly, wanting nothing more than to have the punishment over with. "Please stop…I'm sorry!"

With those final two words from Morgan, Hotch finished the spanking with a final swat that caused the younger man to yelp.

Hotch didn't force him to stand right away, giving Morgan time to collect himself. It took a couple of minutes but as soon as he gave a sign that he was ready Hotch let him stand, holding on to him so wouldn't fall.

He grabbed the younger man's chin in hand, silently wondering when he became the 'dad' of the team. Aloud he stated clearly, "This can't happen again Derrick. You can't take risks like that. Do you understand?"

Morgan nodded his head, not trusting his voice quite yet.

Hotch continues, "If it happens again, so will this. Every time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Morgan's tone is quiet; his eyes barely meeting his boss's. He's embarrassed by what just happened and by what's being promised.

"I'm going to carry you to the elevators," Hotch explained, satisfied that Morgan will be more wary about putting himself in further harm's way if not needed, "I will put you down when we're in the elevator and I will help you _walk _to the SUV. You _will_ go the emergency room and get your ankle looked at. Do you have any questions?"

Morgan shook his head, as much as he'd love to protest right now, his backside is reminding him that, that would be a bad idea.

Hotch quickly lifted him off the ground and Morgan once again found himself over his boss's shoulder; as much as he wants to squirm and protest he doesn't. Morgan simply lies still, waiting for the ding of the elevator to sound and knowing the embarrassment of being carried is almost over.

For Aaron Hotchner the wait for the elevator gives him a chance to think. He knows automatically, that if it were possible, he wouldn't change his response to Morgan's behavior. The younger agent had crossed the line one too many times. However, Hotch also knows that if Morgan were to issue a complaint once back at the office, he would do nothing to stop him. He wouldn't even hold it against the younger man.

_DING_

Hotch entered the elevator and, as promised, lets Morgan down gently. They share a look as they both put up the masks they always show to the outside world. They still have to talk but since Morgan survived fairly unscathed they have time…and tomorrow will come soon enough.

**EPILOGUE**

Hotch stared out his office window, his face blank. He didn't react when Gideon walked in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's ok," Gideon asked, not needing to say Morgan's name.

Hotch gave a short nod, "Bad sprain; he'll have an air cast on for at least a week; maybe two."

"Crutches," The older profile questioned.

"He's stubborn but he'll use them," Hotch was confident in that. He wasn't about to have any of _his_ agent's hurt; especially this one.

He would never admit it but ever since promising Mrs. Morgan that he'd watch over her son, he'd felt a certain parental instinct coming out; an instinct that was quickly making itself known with their newest agent Dr. Spencer Reid who had just turned 21.

Giving the younger man's shoulder a squeeze, Gideon teased, "The families safe dad; you can relax."

"You know a thought occurred to me," Hotch kept his face impassive.

"Oh," Gideon looked at him thoughtfully.

Hotch nodded, "If I'm the dad, you know what the makes you?"

Jason Gideon raised an eyebrow; daring the younger agent to finishing his line of thought.

Hotch walked towards his door, intent on collecting his injured agent and driving him home so he could go and spend time with his wife before he had to be back in the next morning.

As he walked out the he threw over his shoulder, "The mom."

Gideon stared after him in shock before giving way to his laughter.

**THE END **

**A/N2: So, I wasn't sure of what Morgan's mom name is so I went ahead and kept her Mrs. Morgan. If you know her name, let me know and I'll switch it! Also, check my Contest forum for a new contest in the coming week! **


End file.
